winx___clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Caramel
Caramel is one of the pixies in the Pop Pixie series. She is the Pop Pixie of Super Strength. She debuts in the second episode of Season 6 of the Winx Club series, and in the first episode of the Pop Pixie series. Personality Energetic and determined, Caramel is very sweet-nature and full of life, but she is also practical and knows how to defend herself. Hours spent in her bakery has taught her to be both quick and decisive. Caramel is always ready to rush into battle to help her friends. She seems to be the hot-headed, "brawny" member of the group. Molly Moo (Cake Shop) Caramel’s Cake Shop is the "Molly Moo", which is the most famous cake shop in Pixieville. Tina, her assistant, who is a pastry apprentice, is far too greedy, so Caramel keeps her away from the kitchen. The young pig is not happy and often feels undervalued. Caramel shares her work and home with her twin brother Martino, an expert barman who is her exact opposite. When they are together sparks fly, they are constantly bickering but they are shown to be very close to one-another. She's the keeper. Appearance Winx Club Caramel wears a dress with varying colors: yellow, lime, pink and orange. The straps of her dress have bows. Like usual, her hair has candies, and she wears a green head band. She also wears green shoes. Pop Pixie Transformation Caramel wears a yellow ruffled dress with thin fuchsia straps, a fuchsia segment at her chest, and a fuchsia bracelet with a flower on the side. In her hair, Caramel wears yellow flower pieces. Civilian Caramel wears a short T-short with small ruffled lined sleeves, and a skirt. Along with shoes, a neck bow/ribbon, and small bead-like shiny colored pieces in her hair, almost resembling candy. Camping/Picnic Another outfit Caramel wore is a pale pink shirt with brown sleeves and a bright green neck ribbon/bow, along with a brown skirt with yellow in the middle and a jewelry, bow themed belt piece. Along with a green headband with a pink bow on the side. Series Winx Club Season 6 Caramel (called only Cara), and the other pixies, goes to Alfea to celebrate Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Caramel attends the party, taking the place of Digit as Tecna's bonded pixie. Because of Ninfea's sudden emergency call on the pixies, she, along with the other pixies, is forced to return to Pixie Village to help in defending their home from the Gloomy Wood Trolls. After the battle, the pixies disappeared, only she, and the remaining pixies, goes to Alfea to seek refuge. She also helps the Winx in finding the Diary of Eldora in Egypt, and helps them in finding her in China. After returning to Alfea from their quest, they are seen trying to sneak to the Potion Laboratory, only to cause trouble. Next, because Bloom goes to Gardenia to have an alone time and the other Winx members are falling apart, the pixies go to Gardenia to cheer Bloom up. Suddenly, they meet a bunch of vampires. They protect Bloom and also vice versa, but they are saved by the Winx. The Winx and the pixies are back together, now having knowledge of Eldora's whereabouts. The Winx go there without the pixies, for they are asleep. Since Eldora goes to Bloom's house, she gives them a present - a Silly Plant. The pixies take care of it while the Winx are on their mission to get the Mythix Wands in Tir Nan Og. After the Winx achieves the Legendarium Key, they go to Solaria to find a book that can remove Darcy's invisibility spell on Cloud tower. After finding the solution, Caramel and the pixies go to Stella to find out the cause of Stella's sudden change of personality. She and the others keeps an eye on the vault, where the key is kept. Season 7 Coming soon... Pop Pixie As a major character, Caramel appears in the spin-off series quite often, noting that the other major characters hang out in their shop, Molly Moo. Gallery CaramelandMartino.jpg Pop Pixie Caramel.jpg Caramel-poppixie-22557416-400-300.jpg 180525 132410796824287 124032510995449 202446 4878723 n.jpg Caramel and Grind.jpg CaramelAmoreLockette.jpg Caramel pop pixie.jpg Caramel's Cupcake.jpg Magical Abilities Her Magic Pop power gives her an incredible strength; in action she can rout any enemy while in her daily life, it helps her to carry enormous weights. Trivia *Caramel's strength abilities could come from the fact that it is claimed milk makes the body stronger and is common with both bakery goods, and cow-based things (the cake shops title is Molly Moo after all). *Both Caramel and Stella are voiced by Amy Gross in Nick dub. *Caramel shares the voice actress with Roxy in Cinélume dub for Pop Pixie. *In the Nickelodeon dub, Caramel's name is changed to Cara. It is unknown if it is the short form of "Caramel" or her name changed in the English version of Winx Club; since her name is still Caramel in the Italian version of Winx Club, "Cara" could only be a nickname for her in the English version. *In Season 6, she replaces Digit as Tecna's bonded Pixie for unknown reasons. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Pixies Category:Major Characters Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Tecna Category:Caramel Category:Season 7 Category:PopPixie